


i like your hair. (can i touch it?)

by bbooka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Zuko (Avatar), LMAO, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Past Relationship(s), Pining Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, can u tell?, theres so much fluff it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbooka/pseuds/bbooka
Summary: Zuko is obsessed with Sokka's new haircut, and would very much like to touch it, (hence the title.)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 170





	i like your hair. (can i touch it?)

**Author's Note:**

> my first post on this website; let me know what you think!

**i like your hair. (can i touch it?)**

  
  


its official; Zuko was in a dilemma. his best friend Sokka got a haircut. which really should not be a problem. 

at all.

whatsoever.

the only reason Zuko is even thinking about his best friends hair two days after it was cut is because of brain damage. after like, falling or something.

yes, it looked good. that's a fact.

however, it didn't look so good that Zuko would be as obsessed with the stupid haircut as he is. instead, he can't help but notice how soft it looked. 

low-key it's stalker behaviour but every single time Zuko sees Sokka he just wants to touch his hair. which is nearly impossible to suppress because they seem to be together all the time.

but, like in most fanfictions, one of them has to snap. and it just so happened to be Zuko.

Sokka had invited Zuko over to his apartment for mario kart and sushi, which obviously he accepted after a slow-ass day at the tea shop. 

he knocked once on the apartment door Sokka and his sister Katara shared pushed it open. he's walked in on Sokka half naked before, so he was no longer worried. it's not like anything would be new, unless his whole dick was hanging out; that would be a different and quite frankly awkward story. but Sokka wasn't anywhere to be seen, so Zuko just kicked off his shoes and wandered to the couch.

"Sokka?" he called after a moment.

a bump came from the end of the hallway, followed by a surprised shout. "ah fuck," Sokka muttered out loud, before coming up the hallway, out of what Zuko knew was the bathroom. "Zuko, I didn't even realize you got here," he huffed a laugh, holding the back of his head. “I just got out of the shower.”

Zuko eyed his hair, which was not only fluffy, but also dry. “ _just_ got out?” he questioned. “also, where's Katara? is she in her room?”

“well okay, I got out a couple minutes ago” Sokka thought for a moment, still rubbing the back of his head. “and no. and Katara is getting food with Aang at some vegan place.”

Zuko nodded. "did you hit your head?" he asked after a second, adjusting the pillow behind his back. 

"no? what makes you think that?" the brunette lied, removing his hand, and wandered to the kitchen. he began talking in a teasing voice, "so anyway, I had to keep the sushi in the fridge because you were kinda late-"

"oh excuse me," Zuko cut him off with a 'disbelieving' smile, "but I so happen to have life _outside_ of our mario kart marathons."

Sokka turned around. he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms with a smirk. "oh yeah? like your uncles tea shop?" he chuckled, and mama mia that should not be hot.

Zuko barely could properly think. sense doesn’t make when attractive in vision, apparently. "um," he said, staring at Sokka's lovely biceps that were hardly covered by his teeshirt sleeves. and his damn jawline. and his damn _hair_. Zuko so desperately wanted to get up and touch it. but that would be kind of weird. so he just didn't say anything, and answered Sokka's expectant look with a look of his own, that partially resembled a deer in headlights.

Sokka shook his head as if he had won the argument. "that's what I thought," he laughed, and turned to the fridge. the black haired teen blinked for a second before examining his thumbs. what the hell? even the author's writing got messed up because of Sokka and his stupid, nice body and his _probably_ really soft hair.

Sokka ran his fingers through his hair. Zuko was drawn to the action.

yeah, not _probably_. Sokka's got some really soft hair.

* * *

Zuko and Sokka sat together in the living room playing mario kart. Momo, Sokka’s cat, had curled up into Zuko’s lap as he played.

"so," Sokka began, mouthful of refrigerated sushi and looking at the tv. "how was- oh you mother _fucker!_ \- work?" he asked, his little character recovering from a red shell.

Zuko shrugged, although the action was useless because Sokka was on the floor in-front of Zuko, and couldn't see him. "it was okay. slow, but okay," he said, using one hand to steer his character, while using the other to eat sushi and pet the purring specimen in his lap.

"did that one girl come back today?" Sokka continued questioning, also switching to one-handed steering. "the one that loathes tea?"

Zuko laughed dryly. god she was such a pain in the ass. "no, thank god, but for some reason she keeps trying to get the police involved and shut the tea shop down because my uncle ‘doesn't follow health guidelines'."

Sokka sucked in a sympathetic breath through his teeth. "yikes." was all he said. Zuko shifted in his spot on the couch.

they fell into a comfortable silence for a couple minutes, the mario kart music, Momo’s small meows and Sokka's occasional cursing filling up the small living room. during this time, however, Zuko could hardly focus on the game. even getting hit by that green shell (green shell?? cmon, man!) didn't distract him from Sokka's hair. he was right in front of Zuko. it would be so easy to just reach out-

he crossed the finish line seventh, many places behind Sokka, who was of course, in first.

"dude you usually get like, second," Sokka laughed, not bothering to press continue until he's eaten. "you good?" he teased, mouthful of sushi.

Zuko reached out. curse his brain damage from a fall he doesn’t remember.

he patted Sokka's hair; and ascended. he found religion. he met god and she gave him a fist bump because DAMN thats some soft hair. before Sokka could say anything, Zuko quickly pulled his hand away, stopping himself from doing something insane like running his fingers through it.

Sokka laughed, and twisted around to look at Zuko. "what was that?" he grinned.

Zuko searched for something to say. "a—congratulations pat," he said, trying to come off as nonchalant, realizing how awkward that was. Sokka just rolled his eyes and moved up to sit beside Zuko on the couch, cursing his sore back under his breath or something along those lines. "your hair is very soft," Zuko pointed out after a moment, trying desperately to seem like that hadn't been the only thing on his mind since Sokka got the goddamn cut.

Sokka grinned again. "why, thank you," he said, petting his cat before turning to the tv. Sokka seemed fine. he _was_ fine, most likely.

Zuko was dying on the inside, however.

_really? I REALLY just touched his hair?_ he asked himself, _like not even asking permission? what is wrong with me?_

* * *

he had gone back to focus on mario kart, chatting about useless stuff to Sokka and almost forgetting the awkward moment. but then, like the observant little bastard he was, Sokka brought it up again. “why were you lying?” he asked.

Zuko was confused. “lying ‘bout what?” he replied, swerving to avoid one of those stupid brown mushroom thingies. Sokka paused mario kart. (oh lord he _paused it)._

“about why you patted my head. why did you lie?”

Zuko, now actually being forced to look at his friend instead of the game, choked on his spit but tried to play it cool. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, in between coughs.

“you’re a horrible liar,” Sokka sighed.

Zuko shrugged. “even if I did lie, why would it matter?” he asked. 

the other shrugged. “‘m just curious, that's all.” and then he gave Zuko a stupid pouty face. Zuko began to feel bad. god damnit, Sokka!

“your hair looked soft, I wanted to touch it,” he mumbled, too low to hear.

“what was that?” Sokka asked cheekily. “couldn't hear you.”

Zuko glared at him. “your hair looks soft- no, it _is_ soft, and I think it is quite rude you are keeping it to yourself.”

Sokka scoffed, although grinning. “really? it's rude i'm keeping my own hair to myself?”

“quite,” Zuko repeated simply, now grinning also. this conversation didn't go the way he expected it to. infact, he wasn't even aware he’d even be _having_ this conversation. Sokka was still looking at him with a stupid smile. “what?”

“you are adorable,” Sokka said matter-of-factly, and Zuko’s ears went red and he tried desperately to suppress a dorky smile as he began kicking Sokka in the shins—as well as he could in the sitting position. Sokka yelped and pulled his legs away, laughing. “‘m sorry! sorry!” he said, raising his hands in surrender.

Zuko rested his feet on Sokka’s chest. “you better be,” he nodded, smirking. “unpause the mario kart.”

Sokka rolled his eyes and removed Zuko’s feet, placing them on his lap instead. “sure, your _majesty.”_ he unpaused the game unexpectedly and Zuko flew straight off a cliff. “HAH!” Sokka yelled.

Zuko laughed. banter usually got him in a better mood. not that he wasn't already in a good mood, but now he was just straight up gleeful. “y’know, you should definitely call me that more often,” he pondered outloud. 

his best friend snorted. “your majesty?”

“yep.” 

“HAH! no, absolutely not.” Sokka said, shaking his head.

Zuko tutted. “damn, and I was planning on buying you icecream later,” he sighed, and Sokka’s eyes widened. “guess not, hey?”

Sokka looked interested. but he also looked like he was fighting with himself on what to say. “I'm not three, yknow,” he pouted. “that won't work on me. I can just buy my own ice cream,” he pointed out, albeit a little reluctantly. 

Zuko hummed, appearing as though he was thinking. “I didn't know you were the kind of person to turn down free food?”

“I'm not, but to sacrifice my dignity—my _rights_ —to call my best friend as I please, for food? the idea is preposterous! I can hardly even think about it,” Sokka stated, smiling.

Zuko sighed, and ditched his remote on the couch, his character left in an endless loop. “god, you're so dramatic…” he muttered, standing up. “well I want icecream anyway, so you might as well come.”

Sokka paused the game and squinted at his friend. “do I have to refer to you as royalty?”

Zuko didn't answer him and walked to the front, getting his shoes on. Sokka still hasn't gotten up. stubborn. “I'm leaving without you!” he called out.

“okay, wait no! ah, i'm coming!” Sokka said, scrambling to get to the door. 

the two walked down the apartment building’s hall together. “you are such a prick,” Sokka muttered, nudging Zuko playfully.

“the prick that's buying you ice cream,” Zuko reminded him with a smile, shoving back.

* * *

  
  


a couple days later, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka planned to hangout and sleep over at Sokka and Katara’s apartment. it was a usual occurrence, about twice a month, and this time they all decided to meet up at Zuko’s apartment first.

he had gotten off work an hour before, and was using his laptop at the table, petting his cat Duck that his uncle had got him a year back. there was a small rap at Zuko’s door. before he had time to even get up from the dining room table, Toph walked in, followed by Katara who Zuko assumed was helping her get around. “hey Sparky,” the blind girl greeted him.

“hi Zuko,” Katara said. 

“er, hi,” he greeted them, surprised, “you know you guys can't just walk in like that, what if I was naked or something?” he got up and Duck bounced off the table, heading for her cat tree most likely.

Katara raised an eyebrow. “we knocked, didn't we?” she took off her coat and put it on the counter, and Toph just dropped hers on the floor, which Zuko reluctantly picked up and put beside Katara's.

“I don't really think seeing you naked would really matter to me,” Toph said, and she didn't even need to gesture to her eyes for Zuko to know what she meant.

“Katara would have seen me,” he argued, and the three walked to his living room.

“I have a boyfriend,” the tan girl said simply, as if that solved the problem, and sat down on the couch. Toph opted for the floor, and Duck crawled onto her lap, purring.

Zuko didn't even have a chance to sit back down when he heard Aang’s voice.

“hey guys! Zuko, your door was open,” he remarked to the brooding teenager ‘helpfully’, before sitting down beside his girlfriend. “what were you guys talking about?”

“hey Twinkletoes,” Toph said. “Zuko was naked when we walked in,” she supplied, and Katara giggled. 

“oof, that sucks,” Aang said, clearly attempting but failing to seem sympathetic.

“I was _not_ naked!”

“yeah you were,” Toph argued distractedly, scratching Duck behind the ears.

“Katara, tell Toph I wasn’t naked.”

“hm, I don't know,” Katara laughed, “I didn't really get a good look when I walked in,” she joked. “my vision was obscured by Toph.”

“oh come on! she’s _shorter_ than you!”

the group continued chatting for a bit before Zuko checked his watch. “Sokka’s late,” he told them. it wasn’t unusual for Sokka’s forgetful ass to be late, so they always told him to get there earlier than the rest, but he still hadn't arrived.

Katara stopped her talking for a moment before checking her phone for the time as well. “oh yeah, he is. I can call him.”

* * *

“why on earth does Sokka want us to meet him here?” Aang asked, looking at the movie theater out the window of Zuko’s truck.

“I don’t know,” Katara replied. “this was the address he gave me.”

“where are we?” Toph asked, clearly the only one in the blue.

“a movie theater,” Zuko replied, backing into a parking space. before Toph could answer, he continued, “and no, I'm not joking—I don’t really know why we’re here.” 

Katara’s phone went off. “he told us to meet him inside,” she told them, reading the text message.

they unbuckled their seatbelts and got out, Toph linking her arm with Katara as they headed through the parking lot and inside. “I swear to god,” toph muttered, “if this is some sick joke from Snoozles, I will shove my foot so far up his-”

“OR,” Aang said hastily, cutting her off, “maybe he works here and just got off a shift.”

Katara snorted from her place beside toph. “Sokka? getting a job? no way,” she laughed.

“maybe he forgot Toph was blind?” Zuko chimed in, drawing snickers from his friends. sadly, including Sokka, who had just come up beside Zuko. Zuko was startled, to say the least.

“no, actually,” Sokka said, using Zuko’s shoulder as an armrest. “Aang was right. the rest of y'all are bullies,” he pretended to pout, leaning more into Zuko. 

“boo-yah!” Aang half-whispered. Katara looked shocked.

“when did you get a job?” Katara asked. “and why didn't you tell anybody?”

Sokka raised an eyebrow. “I told _you_ , didn't I?” he asked Zuko. “yesterday, when I came over, right?”

Sokka had not come over the day before. why Sokka wanted Zuko to lie was beyond him, but he definitely wasnt going to give him what he wanted. “you know I'm a bad liar, Sokka,” he grinned cheekily. Sokka gasped. 

“traitor!”

“you love me.”

“not right now I don't!”

“don't make me cry.”

“was that—a threat?”

“maybe.”

“guys,” Toph interrupts. “can we get going? I don't know how much longer I can listen to you flirt.”

“we are not flirting,” Zuko spluttered. Sokka drops his arm from Zuko's shoulder. he does not miss the contact. (he does, but it's not like he's going to admit that.)

“it's called banter, dumbass,” Sokka says to Toph, laughing a little awkwardly.

Toph gasps, clutching her chest. “I can't believe you just attacked a crippled minor’s intelligence. For shame, Snoozles!”

Katara sighed. “oh for the love of- can we get going? there’s a restaurant nearby I think you guys would like.”

“okay Katara,” Aang says.

Sokka rolled his eyes.

* * *

  
  


the group headed to the restaurant on foot, only taking about ten minutes to get there. the inside of the restaurant was vibrant, potted plants everywhere and decorative vines dotted the walls. one of the walls was painted with various doodles and illustrations, probably made by customers over the years. the waiters and waitresses wore bright patterned clothes, and all had gleeful expressions that definitely lit the place up.

one waiter broke off the conversation he was having with a pretty waitress and acknowledged the group, guiding them to a well-worn booth beside the window.

Zuko slid into the booth and Sokka sat beside him, while Aang, Katara and Toph sat opposite to them.

“I'm Grayson and I’ll be your waiter for today,” he told them with a smile and a peppy voice. “you guys ready to order your drinks?,'' Grayson asked, and after writing the drinks down, (they all ordered iced tea, and he found that quite amusing), he placed colourful menus in front of the five before walking off.

“woah,” Aang said, speaking for all of them as he peered at the painted wall. “this place is kinda cool.”

Sokka huffed a laugh. “no kidding,” he agreed, and looked at his sister. “how did you even know about this place anyway, Katara?”

her eyes flew open, as if she wasn’t expecting to have to answer that question. “oh, well,” Katara began sheepishly, “Jet took me on a date here once.”

Aang huffed. “suddenly I don't like this restaurant very much,” he grumbled, and the table broke into stifled giggles. “how would somebody like Jet even know a place like this?”

“who even _is_ Jet?” Toph asks.

Sokka sighs. “Katara’s racist ex-boyfriend. I never liked him anyway, Katara should've listened to my instincts.”

“how was I supposed to know he was racist?” she asked in a hushed tone, eyeing the other customers in case they had heard the conversation.

“he kind of implied it at the start,” Aang pointed out quietly. “he trash talked the Fire Nation when we met him. I’m happy we weren’t friends with Zuko at the time. er, no offense, Zuko.”

Zuko was sent wary glances from around the table, which he ignored, closing the menu he had been skimming. “none taken,” he nodded. “but I’m pretty sure I have met a racist Jet before. he didnt like me very much after I told him I was Fire Nation, though.”

“huh, small world,” Sokka commented briefly, before looking at the menu as well.

Toph, however, wasn’t really focused on that part. “Jet doesn't sound very nice.”

“he wasn’t,” Zuko, Sokka and Aang answered simultaneously.

“alright guys, you ready to order your meals?” came the cheerful voice of Grayson.

they ordered, and Zuko felt the need to bring up a conversation starter. “so, Katara, you said that you and Jet dated, right?”

she nodded reluctantly.

“when I met him while travelling with my uncle, we actually went on a date ourselves,” he said, embarrassed, and Sokka spat out his iced tea beside him. 

Toph laughed loudly and wiped her cheek, which made Sokka mumble a quick apology as he dried off the table. “I didn't know he was your type, Sparky?” she said, not even bothering to chastise Sokka.

“yeah, well, I don't know,” he shrugged. “but damn, you guys would've gotten whiplash if you’d seen how quickly _that_ ended when he learned I was Fire Nation.”

“did you tell him during the date?” Aang asked, intrigued, and Zuko laughed bitterly.

“sadly, yes, I did,” he admitted, and Toph snorted.

“ouch,” Katara laughed, her past embarrassment of dating the guy replaced with pity for Zuko. “hey Sokka, you’ve been quiet,” she drawled, clearly looking for a rise out of him. 

Sokka looked up from his gaze at his iced tea. “I was waiting to see which ice cube would melt first,” he said, and Zuko leaned over.

“which one is winning?” he asked.

“Brad is.”

“good for Brad,” Toph said.

“keep it up, Brad!” Aang chimed in.

Katara’s head fell into her hands. “you guys are ridiculous,” she mumbled.

“lighten up, would ya?” Toph teased. “you’re dampening Brad’s spirits.”

Sokka went silent for a moment before saying, “can an ice cube even dampen?” 

the table went silent. “oh my god.” Zuko wheezed, “ _can_ an icecube dampen?”

now even Katara was thinking. “well, yeah, if it gets wet, right?”

“but water can't get wet, so technically frozen water shouldn’t be able to, right?” Aang pondered.

“but it's not, like, a liquid, it’s a solid.”

“but it's still wet-ish, most of the time,” Toph hums.

“yeah, there's always a thin layer of water surrounding ice,” Sokka says.

“so it's always damp, then? like, when it melts?” Zuko asks Sokka, acknowledging that he probably was the smartest in the group anyway. naturally, everyone else turned to Sokka for his answer.

“well, I don't know,” Sokka mumbled back, “because that's just itself…getting on itself?” he trailed off, thinking out loud.

suddenly, a loud, sharp laugh came from the table beside them, and they all turned their attention to an older lady who appeared to be on a date that had been listening. “you kids are giving me a headache, you know. why don't you just search it up?” she chortles, and the gang goes silent in embarrassment.

“yeah, that's probably the best idea.”

* * *

  
  


“the vegan soup is really good,” Aang comments. “do you guys wanna try some?”

Zuko eyed the tofu and an assortment of mushy vegetables rising to the surface. “I’m okay, thanks,” he nods, and Sokka leans back in his spot, using the booth behind Zuko as an armrest. 

his arm.

behind Zuko. basically around his shoulders. but not.

proximity? very close.

heart? stopped.

(hotel? trivago.)

“god, I’m stuffed,” Sokka says, bringing Zuko out of his episode. “the food was awesome though. we should come here again.”

Toph nodded in agreement. “yeah, honestly. why didn't you tell us about this place sooner, Katara?”

Katara dabbed at her face with a napkin like a forty year old who had a reputation to keep, and shrugged. “I thought it would be awkward. because—well, you know. but it wasn’t as bad I thought.”

there were murmurs of agreement from around the table, and Aang spoke up. “so, Katara, games at your place, right?”

“hey, it’s my place too,” Sokka grumbled quietly. 

Katara ignored him. “yeah. you guys ready to get going?”

they split the bill and thanked Grayson, who was giving them a toothy smile as they left. the group climbed into Zuko’s truck, Sokka taking his turn helping out Toph get in. she opted for the front and, unfortunately, nobody had the guts to argue.

“Zuko was naked when we walked into his apartment today,” Aang says out of the blue, and the silence was immediately broken.

Zuko yelped, “how many times do I have to tell you I wasnt naked?!” at the same time Sokka asked “how big was it?”

Toph broke out into laughter as Zuko’s face flushed and he whipped his head to the backseat to look at Sokka. “ _what?”_

“it's a fair question,” Sokka says, shrugging.

“it was small,” Toph jokes in between chortles, and Sokka laughs. Katara stifles her laughter with her arm and even Aang starts giggling.

“please don’t forget that Toph is blind and we can't trust a word she says,” Zuko mumbles, and hides his face in his hands, when they start laughing even harder. “‘s not funny,” he mutters, the sound is muffled in his hands.

“oh—come on, Sparky, we’re just joking,” Toph giggled once the laughter had died down, and slapped his back. 

“yeah, whatever,” Zuko replied, hiding a smile. having got over the embarrassment, he drove quietly, however his face was still beet red. the rest of the drive wasn't bad, but Toph and Aang began singing ‘bottles of milk on the wall’ and Sokka obviously joined in, which drew some funny glances from anyone who was unfortunate enough to drive by.

“oh,” Aang said out of nowhere. “Zuko, do you mind if we grab Appa before we go? he doesn't like being away from me much.”

Zuko wasn't opposed to saying yes, but the more and more he thought about the huge furry dog shedding in his truck, the more he wanted to say no. “um,” was all he said.

thankfully, (but not), Sokka answered for him. “yeah that's fine, Aang. I’m sure we can make room,” he said, smiling, but also casting an evil glance Zuko’s way. Zuko itched his cheek with his middle finger. nobody noticed but Sokka, who openly laughed.

they picked up the huge dog who took up about fifty percent of the backseat, Sokka, Aang and Katara taking up the other fifty, and were off again, arriving at the apartment in a short amount of time.

Sokka helped Toph out of the front seat and they all headed up there together, Appa darting around behind.

Toph immediately went for the fridge, already knowing her way around the place, and demanding Sokka to grab her some pepperoni sticks while Katara and Aang sat down on the couch, indulging in a conversation about veganism.

“Katara, I swear to god, if you become vegan and replace all my meat with tofu I will kick you out _so hard-”_ Sokka threatened while handing the pepperoni to Toph, listening to the conversation.

“you will kick me out so hard?” Katara repeated, making fun of him.

Sokka nodded, hands on his hips, “correct.”

“you remind me of a toddler,” Katara laughed and shook her head.

“so I've been told.” Sokka rolled his eyes and began looking around, as if searching for something to do. “hey, Zuko, can you help me get blankets for the living room?” he asked, and Zuko nodded, following him down the hall to the linen closet beside the bathroom.

“how many do you think we need?” Zuko asked, already reaching in and grabbing two large blankets, a small one draped over his shoulder. 

Sokka shrugged. “I don't know, but if this isn't enough we can always get more.”

“it always shocks me how many blankets you have,” Zuko laughed, shaking his head. he grabbed three more and was pretty satisfied. “I think this is enough, we can go ba-”

“actually, can I ask you a question?” Sokka interrupted, looking at Zuko.

Zuko was caught off guard by the abruptness but quickly recovered. “yeah, sure, go ahead,” he nodded to his best friend.

“why did you never tell me about Jet?” Sokka asked.

again, Zuko was caught off guard and he shifted his weight from one foot to another. “I… don't know? I guess I never got around to it,” he said, feeling a little guilty. “I’m sorry, though. I could've told you sooner.”

Sokka shrugged. “no, don't be sorry, it’s not your job to tell me; I was just curious.” he paused for a moment, looking as if he was having a mental argument, so Zuko waited patiently. he understood how hard it was to say things sometimes. “you do know that—I’ll always be here for you, right?” Sokka finally said, hesitating slightly.

Zuko’s eyes widened.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, if anything happens again like that—like if somebody is racist to you or something, I’ll—um—beat them up for you, or something. if you want,” he finished, clearly struggling with his words. Zuko didn't blame him; he usually wasn't this expressive.

a blush was crawling up Zuko’s neck as he replied. “thanks—er—thank you, Sokka,” he said, smiling. “and, I’d do the same for you, y’know,” he nodded.

finally, Sokka exhaled deeply. “wow, it's great to get that off my chest. alright, let's bring these back to the living room before we look suspicious,” he joked, and hauled like nine fluffy blankets to the living room. (over-the-top, much?) Zuko used his foot to close the linen closet as he brought back six, not letting himself think about what ‘suspicious’ could mean to Sokka.

Toph was in the middle of telling a clearly amusing story, (seeing as Katara and Aang were losing their minds), when the two got back. “-and I shit you not, I have never heard somebody apologize _so fast_ in my entire life,” she finished, and Katara and Aang chortled even louder.

“what's up?” Sokka asked, sitting down on the mound of blankets that raised him higher than the rest. Zuko had to stifle a giggle at the un-maturity.

Aang was the one who replied to Sokka. “somebody asked if Toph was blind when she failed to catch something. little did they know,” he said, breaking off into giggles.

“ouch,” Zuko said, shaking his head.

“so,” Katara started. “Sokka and I bought Trivia if you guys want to play.”

Toph grinned. “sure, I’m teaming with Snoozles,” she claimed, and Sokka went to sit beside her as Katara got up to get the game.

Zuko sat beside Aang and that just left Katara who was looking at the two teams. “wait a second, Toph, that's not fair!” Aang yelped after a moment of thinking.

Toph stuck her tongue out, resting her arm on Sokka’s shoulder. “you should get on my level, he knows more than all of you combined.”

“um, thank you,” Sokka said awkwardly, suddenly realizing what Aang had meant. 

“c’mon, Katara, you can join the _winning_ team,” Toph laughed, and Zuko shook his head.

“not a chance—that’d be so unfair. Katara, you’re joining us,” Zuko said, leaving no room for argument, and Aang humph’d in agreement. Katara laughed as she set up the game on the coffee table and sat down beside her boyfriend and Zuko.

“okay, you guys can go first,” Toph said, and Sokka reached for a card. 

Sokka paused before grabbing one. “what topic?”

* * *

four hours passed by fairly quickly as the gang played every kind of game Katara and Sokka owned. they had decided to finish off the night with Scrabble, and, unlike the first round, Zuko was actually the best at it, after having tons of practice with his uncle on slow nights at the tea shop. Toph had tapped out two games back—feeling bored and tired—and passed out on a couple blankets on the floor.

“okay, um, I’m going to add on to BROTHER to make BROTHERS, and SEE,” Katara said, placing her pieces down.

“damn, good move,” Sokka muttered, writing her score down with quick math before looking back at his pieces and the board.

“it’s your turn, Sokka,” Aang reminded him after a couple moments of silence.

Sokka didn't look up. “thanks, Sherlock,” he said absentmindedly, picking up a piece and putting it back down, changing his mind.

“you can skip,” Katara said, snickering.

“no way, skipping is for losers,” Sokka said, glaring up at her. she shrugged, and Zuko took a moment to lean over and rearranged the letters on Sokka’s stand. Sokka looked down just as Zuko subtly pointed at a place on the board. Sokka looked at the board, then back up at his friend with a grateful smile, putting the pieces down.

Aang looked at Katara. “are we supposed to pretend we didn’t see that happen?” he muttered, half whispering.

“Zuko’s clearly going to win anyway, so that was probably useless,” she half whispered back. Aang looked at the sheet they were keeping the score on. 

“with that play, Sokka’s got a higher score than-” Aang began to say, but he cut himself off as he watched Zuko add on to Sokka’s word, again raising his score higher than the rest.

“wow,” Sokka gasped. “you only helped me for your own selfish purposes?” he asked, punching Zuko’s knee lightly. “I am disappointed in you, Zuko,” he teased.

“I did what I had to do,” Zuko snickered, writing down his points on the paper. Aang took his turn and Katara skipped hers, Sokka made FALL and Zuko made the word XI. when they all no longer could go, Sokka read the scores.

“Zuko wins,” he sighed, and Zuko punched the air in triumph.

“another win for the books,” Zuko said.

Katara laughed loudly. “don’t be ridiculous, that was your first win tonight,” she said.

“I won Jenga,” he said, and Sokka looked at him. 

“you can’t _win_ at Jenga,” he pointed out.

“yes you can.”

“cannot.”

“can too.”

“you two are worse than siblings,” Katara mumbled, cutting them off. “I’m pretty tired. what time is it?”

“time to get a watch,” Aang snickered, and Zuko had to stop himself from face-palming.

exasperated, Katara rolled her eyes. “I’m going to bed. Aang, may you please help me set the blankets up?”

“sure thing, Katara!”

* * *

  
  


“I call the couch,” Zuko said, climbing onto said furniture. 

“it’s my turn for the couch,” Sokka fought.

“no way,” Zuko said, sitting up, “Katara took my turn last time because of her back problems. it's my turn now,” he argued, smirking.

the gang, seeing as they do this type of thing twice a month, had been keeping a schedule to keep track of who had gotten a turn to sleep on the couch, while the others had been sleeping on the floor. 

the only reason the house owners never went for their beds was because they all agreed that was completely unfair and that they should sleep together in the living rooms. (in reality, it was just Toph who said that because she was the only one who couldn’t host the sleepovers at her house. however, nobody could argue with her. she’s very persistent.)

“so what? can I take Toph’s turn next? would she mind?” Sokka asked, looking at the girl who was laying on the floor, Momo curled by her face.

“she would mind,” came a slow and muffled response, “we can just skip your turn completely,” Toph said drowsily into the pillow. Sokka opened his mouth for a retort but Aang jumped in.

“you guys can sleep on it together,” he suggested innocently. “me and Katara do it all the time.”

“you and Katara are dating,” Toph pointed out, rolling over while snickering. obviously she had woken up fully by then.

“I dont think its a huge deal. we can share the couch, Sokka, if you want?” Zuko asked casually, inwardly cringing at himself for even saying that outloud.

“yeah, that's fine, it’s not like it'll be the first time,” Sokka nodded, and Zuko didn't miss the slight strain in his voice as he said it.

“wait, back up,” Toph says, “you and Sparky have _slept_ together?” she asks, sitting up fully by now, sleep completely forgotten. her face was plastered with a mischievous grin, in a way that clearly implies something that Zuko didn't have the brain cells to ignore. his mouth went dry and he shot a panicked look at Sokka, who threw a pillow at Toph.

“no, you jerk, I mean we’ve had sleepovers before when we were younger and we shared a bed,” Sokka clarified, flustered, as he should be.

“whatever, I don’t care,” Toph said, yawning. “I’m going back to sleep. wake me up if someone’s dying—or something,” she muttered the last part, head hitting the pillow again.

Zuko picked up and threw a couple blankets on the couch, and Sokka picked up pillows for himself and Zuko. “I’ll sleep on this end,” Zuko said, gesturing to where he was sitting, and Sokka nodded, sinking into the couch on the other end.

everybody just sat in their places on top of the blankets for a moment, none wanting to really go to sleep. the silence got a bit awkward.

“so,” Zuko began, breaking the silence. “d’you guys have any tea?”

* * *

cups in hand, the group (excluding Toph, who was snoring loudly), sat and chatted mindlessly. 

“I don’t know,” Katara said, on the topic of politics. ( _politics_ , of all things!) “the Earth Kingdom’s king has a knack for making crazy decisions,” she said, and Sokka shrugged. 

“he kind of reminds me of Iroh, just a little less…” Sokka thought for a moment. “sane.”

“I don’t see it,” Aang commented, and Zuko agreed.

the conversation went on for a little bit, making fun of the Fire Nation’s leader (much to Zuko’s delight), before he felt Sokka shift beside him, and lay down, dropping his head into Zuko’s lap. Zuko, frozen, looked down at Sokka who just layed there silently, observing the conversation.

he couldn't help but let his mind drift back to his hair. _he’s laying down in my lap,_ Zuko thought to himself. _would it be weird if I touched his hair? probably not, right? friends do this all the time._

the word ‘friends’ didn’t sit right with Zuko, but he didn’t dwell on it.

he quickly decided that his hands didn’t have anything to do anyway, and Zuko subtly ran his fingers through his friend’s hair, fangirling over the feel again. before, when he had patted his hair, it had felt awkward and unnatural, but now Zuko felt like he could do this forever, as though he had been doing it his whole life. he didn't let himself think of how intimate it was.

Zuko used his nails to scratch his scalp, and instead of pushing him away, Sokka leaned into the touch, letting out a quiet sigh that made Zuko’s heart flutter.

it became something Zuko didn't even have to think about, just running his hands through Sokka’s hair gently, drinking tea and casually chatting about anything with the others. Sokka remained silent.

if Katara and Aang had noticed, they didn’t say anything; just kept with their conversation.

eventually, Zuko felt the tension in Sokka’s figure ease, and he realized he had probably fallen asleep. Zuko continued to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as he listened to Katara and Aang tiredly discuss a movie they had watched together, seemingly getting more exhausted as time went by. 

Zuko realized he couldn’t remember when the new conversation had started, and eventually he slid down enough to be laying down comfortably on his pillow. Sokka adjusted himself so his head was on Zuko’s chest, and Zuko was too tired to acknowledge it with more than a twinge in his heart. 

* * *

  
  


when Zuko woke up, he immediately felt the presence of his best friend sprawled out over him, with one arm tucked beneath him, and the other in a fist laying on Zuko’s stomach. Sokka’s head rested on his chest as he snored, not being disturbed by the conscious person beneath him.

Zuko blinked his eyes open and looked around the living room, noticing the absence of Aang, Katara and Toph. 

he guessed they had just left, and rested his head back down on the pillow, clearly realizing that he wasn't going to be able to move anytime soon.

—

he had been woken up again some time later by Katara, who was standing over the couch. “um,” she began awkwardly, looking at her brother who had not moved from his spot on top of Zuko. “do you want me to, er, help you get him off, or something?” she asked awkwardly.

Zuko looked at her, then back at Sokka and to her again. “are you _really_ going to get me to answer that truthfully?” he asked quietly, careful not to wake his friend.

Katara relaxed visibly and snorted. “no, I won't make you do that. okay, well, when he wakes up, let him know that you two have to put the blankets away,” she smirked, and walked back into her room.

Zuko stared at the ceiling for a little bit, before feeling his friend stirr on top of him. his hair was a mess and his eyes were half closed. “mornin’, gorgeous,” Zuko teased, and Sokka took a moment to realize he had fallen asleep on his friend, before returning a sleepy smile.

“hello,” was all he managed, his voice riddled with sleep.

_adorable._

“sorry, was I on top of you all night?” he asked, eyes widening as he untangled his arms from around Zuko, falling between his leg and the back of the couch as he sat up. 

“yep,” Zuko said, trying as hard as he could to keep the giddiness out of his voice. “it's cool, though. I don't mind. kinda acted like a blanket,” he said, laughing.

“huh,” Sokka said.

“by the way, Katara told me to let you know we need to clean all these blankets up,” he said reluctantly, looking at the massive piles of blankets and pillows littering the place.

“or, I have a better idea,” Sokka said, “hear me out, okay? we _leave_ and go get some breakfast at that one place we went to yesterday,” he suggested slowly, amusement in his tone. 

Zuko hummed thoughtfully. “you paying?”

“my treat,” Sokka confirmed, and Zuko nodded and jumped up, and the two left the blankets scattered on the floor.

* * *

  
  


“ah, welcome back!” their waiter from yesterday greeted the two with a grin. “wanted to have breakfast alone as a couple? I totally get it. follow me to your table.”

Zuko flushed bright red but the waiter didn't give him time to correct him, and instead the two were led to a small two-person table near the front. they were handed the menus and the waiter left. 

Sokka, in a clear attempt to distract Zuko from what was said earlier, snickered. “can you remember his name?” he asked in a low voice, leaning in. “because I tried to read his name tag but he was moving too fast, and I completely forgot what he said it was yesterday.”

Zuko thought for a moment, then laughed. “oh, man, no, for the life of me I can’t remember that guy’s name.”

“first person to remember pays for the meal?” Sokka teased.

“no way, you said you were paying.”

“then if I win, you have to pay three quarters.”

“ _one_ quarter.”

“half?”

“hmm.”

“c’mon.”

“alright, fine.”

Sokka grinned at him cheekily and Zuko just rolled his eyes.

five minutes passed of them deciding what they wanted and trying to remember the name, they still couldn't get it.

“alright, you guys ready to order?” came his cheerful voice, and Zuko and Sokka read his name tag simultaneously.

“Grayson!” they shouted at the same time.

Grayson looked thoroughly startled. “erm, yes?”

“nothing,” Sokka smiled, and they both ordered some pancakes and orange juice. 

* * *

a couple days went by of the two spending time together, Zuko occasionally playing with Sokka’s hair. (no, not occasionally. every time they hung out, Zuko was touching his hair, and whenever he did, Sokka didn't seem to mind—he actually seemed to enjoy it.) 

on a Saturday evening, Zuko found himself again with Sokka’s head in his lap as they watched Finding Dory. over the past couple of days, Zuko’s feelings for his friend grew until they were no longer bearable. 

_I can't back out today. I’m going to tell him._ Zuko kept repeating to himself, over and over until those two things were drilled into his brain.

finally, with some mustered up courage and after a hell ton of internal arguments, Zuko spoke.

“Sokka, I need to tell you something,” he said, so quiet that hopefully maybe Sokka didn't hear him and he could do this another day.

“yeah, what’s up?” Sokka asked, turning around and looking up to face his friend.

“actually, um, do you mind facing away from me while I say this?” Zuko asked, clearing his throat, the fingers playing with his hair getting a little stiff.

“...okay, yeah, I can,” Sokka said reluctantly, and laid back down, shifting so he was comfortable.

“I, um,” Zuko began nervously. “wow, this is harder than I thought it would be.”

“are you okay?” Sokka asked, still not facing him.

“yes, um.” Zuko said. ah, fuck it. he’ll get his point across one way or another. “I am—um, I like you, um—like, a non-bro, totally-homo amount of like,” he said awkwardly.

Sokka was silent, so Zuko spoke in a whisper, mostly to himself. “wow, that was a weird way to say that,” he continued, “uh, sorry,” he said, louder, and Sokka moved to sit up and look at him, to Zuko’s dismay.

“don’t be sorry,” Sokka said urgently, eyes taking in every inch of Zuko’s face. “shit, please don't be sorry.”

“I-”

“you like me? like, actually?” Sokka asked. there was a bizarre look in his eyes that made Zuko’s heart pound faster.

all he could manage was a nod. there were butterflies growing in his stomach and he couldn't stop playing with his hands. Sokka didn't look like he was about to turn him down. “for a while, now, actually,” he said, his voice nothing but a breath.

“does that mean I can kiss you? can I kiss you, Zuko?” Sokka asked, his face splitting into a smile.

Zuko’s eyes flew open. “you like me back?” he asked stupidly, and Sokka just leaned forward quickly and closed the gap between their faces, kissing Zuko on the corner of his mouth before pulling away quickly.

“does that answer your question?” Sokka asked, the smile on his face rejecting any seriousness that could possibly enter the moment.

“no,” Zuko said through a grin. “you might have to show me again, that didn't tell me anything.”

Sokka chuckled lightly and leaned back in, slower this time, and Zuko met him halfway, kissing him softly. Sokka’s arms snaked around Zuko’s waist, and one of Zuko’s arms wrapped around Sokka’s back, while the other found its way into his hair, tugging lightly at the strands at the base of his neck as they tilted their heads, deepening their kiss.

Zuko’s heart was soaring, and he didn't want or feel the need to ever move away, ever again. clearly Sokka felt the same because they didn't break away from each other until they absolutely needed to breathe, but Zuko still held him close, hand still in his hair.

“god. ‘love when you do that,” Sokka said against his lips, in between gasps for air.

Zuko tilted his head and laughed giddily. “do what?”

“play with my hair,” Sokka answered. “‘feels great,” he said, grinning wildly, and Zuko felt like he could never get tired of that look. he would do anything for Sokka if it meant seeing him like that all the time.

his heart skipped a beat. he would do anything for Sokka. because Zuko loved Sokka. obviously.

_I love Sokka. I love him. I love him._

“I love you,” Zuko said, touching his forehead to Sokka’s. 

“I love you too, Zuko,” Sokka said, and then giggled. “no homo.”

Zuko flicked him in the forehead, and Sokka began laughing harder. “nevermind, I take it back,” Zuko mumbled.

Sokka looked him in the eyes and smiled. “no you don’t,” he giggled, and kissed him again, a little less gentle this time. they fell slightly back into the couch in a lump of giggles and kisses, landing where they had slept together that one night, Zuko on top of Sokka this time.

their hands roamed each other, holding each other as tight as they could. Zuko slightly parted his lips, and Sokka took that as an invitation to slip his tongue into his mouth, searching every possible area it could. Zuko let out a low sigh as their lips moved together. 

they stayed there, holding each other, consuming each other's presence for god knows how long, only taking tiny breaks for oxygen. because breathing is important, unfortunately. Zuko couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this kind of joy as he hummed into the kiss, hand in hair.

“oh my god,” came a tiny squeak from the front door. Zuko and Sokka ripped apart to see Katara, Aang and Toph standing in the doorway. they hadn't even heard the door open, too engrossed in just being. 

“oh my _god_ ,” Katara repeated herself a little louder, and Aang just stared. Toph had no clue what was going on.

“what? what’s wrong?” Toph asked.

“wh-why are all three of you here?” Sokka asked, stuttering, leaning up on his elbows.

“we all wanted to hangout, but neither of you were answering your phones, so,” Aang said awkwardly, his foot digging at the ground, and both boys looked at their phones which had been ditched on the coffee table.

Zuko got off Sokka reluctantly, standing beside the couch awkwardly as Sokka sat up as well. they both had bright red faces, and Sokka’s hair was ruffled in the most adorable way that Zuko decided better than to dwell over.

“oh man, this is killing me,” Toph squeaked, “what were they _doing?_ kissing? kahoodling??”

“er, making out.” Katara answered, still clearly recovering from the shock of walking into her apartment and seeing her brother and his best friend sucking-face on the couch. “while—” she continued. “watching a child’s movie.”

“I _knew_ it!! mix of both, I see.”

Aang was still standing there awkwardly. “should we come back? I feel like we should leave and come back, like, when you guys are done.”

“no, um,” Zuko cleared his throat and spoke for the first time since the three arrived. “we’ll leave. we’re leaving.” he said, stifling his giddiness as he snatched his phone as walked to the front, slipping on his shoes and coat, Sokka following suit. 

they stood out in the hall, closing the door behind them.

one glance.

one glance was all they needed to burst out laughing.

“oops,” Sokka giggled, and Zuko smiled endearingly.

“whatever,” Zuko said. “totally worth it.”

FIN.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading all the way through! sorry for the time skipping and stuff, I am a bit lazy and finished this thing at like 5 am this morning. 
> 
> please feel free to leave comments on what you liked and what i could have done better, it's always appreciated!
> 
> also, if you liked this zukka fic, go check out dickpuncher420's work, they're an amazing author and artist. its crazy how many talents a singular human can have.
> 
> merry christmas, guys! <3


End file.
